


Two Boys and a Bear

by AlcoholicWinter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult baby, Age Play, Daddy Kink, Diapers, M/M, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoholicWinter/pseuds/AlcoholicWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not like it's a big deal, just a nappy here and there and maybe being little spoon a bit more."</p><p>Or</p><p>Harry is a baby sometimes and accidents happen, Daddy Louis is always there to clean it up. (Ageplay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Boys and a Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoreThanTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanTonight/gifts).



AGEPLAY STORY 

"It's not like it's a big deal, just a nappy here and there and maybe being little spoon a bit more."

The words had come as a shock to Louis, who he just stared in disbelief because he figured Harry was just being ridiculous, or having a laugh, or just doing anything except being serious because when your 21 year old boyfriend casually mentions diapers, it has to be a joke.

Now, months later, Louis knew it was anything but a joke, and it was definitely not just nappies and being coddled. Not that Louis minded, because being able to make Harry smile was all that mattered to him. And if making Harry smile included dressing him in clothes meant for fat toddlers and mashing up any food before giving it to him then so be it.

Louis was standing in the diaper aisle with Harry, since they'd ran out of the pack they had got in the mail and they both know Harry couldn't last more than a few hours without a diaper on. The only issue with buying diapers in store is that Harry is almost six foot with broad hips, so neither the diapers for toddlers or the ones for elderly people fit him well enough.

"I just..." Harry sniffled a bit as he leaned into Louis side and tried to take in all the different brands and labels and to try and sort out which one would work, but it all became a bit overwhelming because Harry wasn't old enough for this yet.

He had just wanted to play with his favourite rainbow bears and to tuck them in bed with kisses and snacks like Louis does with him, but after wetting himself and realizing they were out, he was forced to be 'big'. And Harry would pout and cry about it, except he cared more about his diapers than any other part of their dynamic so he sat well behaved the entire drive here. The quick switch from little to big was making him confused though.

"I just don't know. I just don't... I can't." Harry said, hands moving to tug at the hem of louis' shirt nervously, trying to put words together to tell Louis how hard of s decision this was.

Louis could tell though. After their months of this, they'd grown so close that Louis knew what Harry wanted even when Harry didn't know.

"Do you want to get the ones with the yellow lace or do you want the ones that are thin so we can layer them?" He offered two choices, knowing it would be easier for the young boy.

Harry started shaking and buried his face into his neck, which let Louis know he had slipped back into little space.

"Daddy's got you, baby. I'm getting the layering ones." He murmured softly into his ear, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the checkout, paying as fast as he could.

The entire ride home is spent with Louis begging Harry not to wet himself.

"Such a good boy, baby. Doing so good holding it in- daddy is so proud of you. We're going to give you a nice warm bath and I'll even let you play with the Bears for a little longer before bed." Louis cooed, rambling so Harry would try and focus on his words instead of the pressure in his bladder.

Harry let out a few soft whimpers every now and again, otherwise staying still and quiet. He leaked a little in his pants, wet stain forming on the front of his sweats which made Louis drive faster.

"Baby boy- listen to me. Do not wet the car. It'll take forever to get the smell out, and I know you like the smell but I have to drive people places and my friends ride in this car and-"

Louis couldn't even finish his rant before Harry was having a full on accident, grey sweatpants now darkened to a black colour as he wet them. The strong smell of pee filled the car easily, and Harry just started sobbing loudly because he knew Louis was going to be mad, and Harry hated misbehaving. All he ever wanted to do was be Louis' good boy. 

Louis let out a loud sigh and he would have scolded Harry, except one glance at the boy made his heart hurt. The poor boy looked terrified and he was rubbing at his naughty bits, and Louis was sure he was in physical pain as well as being upset with himself. That's why Harry wanted this whole daddy thing in the first place, because he just hated feeling weak and needed Louis to pick up the places in his heart that just weren't strong enough.

"Baby. I want you to take your pants off right now, yeah? When we get home we'll give you a nice bath and it'll be okay. I'm not mad. I still love you." He cooed softly.

Harry's big hands suddenly felt useless. He was 21 and he felt like the simple task of undressing himself was too much. Eventually he had stopped shaking enough to reach down and unbuckle himself, quickly sliding his pants off afterwards and folding them onto the ground. He wasn't shy about touching his own pee, both him and louis knowing that the warmth and the smell comforted him easier than anything else.

"Good boy." Louis promised, reaching over and rubbing his sticky thigh. "My good boy."

Louis stayed like that as he drove home, parking messily on the curb and hoping nobody in their flat was outside because he didn't need more complaints to their tenant about them. 

He got out and walked around to Harry, licking his lips after opening the door and seeing how sad Harry still looked.

It reminded him of how he felt when they started. Louis hadn't ever heard of anything like this, not ever trying anything more than tying his ex girlfriend's hands behind her back when she blew him. Bdsm seemed like a foreign thing to him, something he vaguely knew about as something abusive or perverse people did. If he had been with anyone but Harry when ageplay was brought up, he would have wasted no time calling it pedophilia or rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness.

Now, seeing how much Harry just wanted comfort in ways a normal relationship couldn't provide, he understood completely.

"Daddy's going to need you to tie my sweater around your waist, and then I'll walk with you inside. Once were inside you're going to walk to the bathtub and strip, waiting for me. Got it? How old?"

"I... Three. Until bath. Then little." Harry mumbled in response.

Louis knew if Harry was three now, he would be handle the tasks so he helped him out of the car and tied the sweater around his waist, patting the boys bum before leading him inside. He shut him in their flat and went back out to the car with a bunch of towels and some cleaner, spending only the minimum amount of time to get the scent out. Louis was more concerned about his real baby than with the car. 

He rushed inside, barely kicking off his shoes before going to the bathroom. Harry had listened to instructions, like always, and was standing against the wall naked. 

"You're the absolute best boy I could have ever asked for. You know that right?" Louis walked over and kissed his nose, hand patting his tummy.

He made quick to turn on the bath water, testing the warmth before dropping in one of Harry's favourite glittery orange and gold bath bombs from some expensive store he liked. 

"P-pretty." Harry stuttered out, sniffling a bit as he smiled just a small smile. 

Louis could tell he was starting to calm down, and that made Louis feel less upset with himself. As a daddy, it was always his fault when Harry was upset. Louis was supposed to protect him, and he definitely was going to make sure tonight went perfectly.

"Come on." Louis stripped down and climbed in, pulling Harry in with him. He sat down and let the boy sit between his legs, not caring that he couldn't see over his shoulders and just kissing at his back.

He let Harry soak for a few moments, the younger boy relaxing back against Louis. Louis knew it would have been more sanitary to rinse him off in the shower first, but Louis cared more about his happiness than a little bit of wee.

"Baby." Louis said, to get his attention first. "You feeling better?" He asked.

Harry nodded eagerly, and twisted just a bit to show Louis his smile. He was feeling much better, but definitely more little so he kissed louis cheek before saying 'baby'.

Louis wasted no time turning Harry around so they were facing eachother. He liked their little language. Small touches, code words, just tiny things that could help Harry say what he needed to without using his big words.

"Who's daddy's good baby boy? Huh? Who is it?" Louis asked and leaned down to blow raspberries on Harry's wet stomach, the boy giggling and splashing a bit as Louis kissed up his chest and then gave him one more kiss on the forehead. "Such a good boy for me! So pretty baby!" 

He continued with the compliments as he grabbed a washcloth that looked like a duck, sticking his hand in it and pouring baby soap on it. The soft smell of lavender and the glitter bomb would have Harry relaxed for nap time easily, so Louis washed at his chest and down his shoulders while Harry kept mindlessly splashing about.

"Dada! Dada! Bray bray bray!" Harry chanted and lifted louis' hand to his hair, and Louis chuckled a bit.

"I'll braid your hair. We have to wash it first though, silly. We can't braid dirty hair or else things will get stuck in it!" Louis gasped dramatically which made Harry gasp. "Then we'd have to cut off all of my baby's hair! And nobody wants that!" 

Harry tilted his head back while Louis scrubbed at his hair, massaging the conditioner in. He loved Harry's besutiful long hair, and while he may not be the best at doing it, he had had practice with his sisters. And he definitely wouldn't say no to Harry.

"Daddy. I'm done being baby. Can we get out and play now?" "Play or play play?" "Hmm. Both. Play first."

Louis drained the water a bit as he stood up, and made sure the water was mostly gone before he left Harry so he could go get them clothes. He grabbed himself some sweats and a plain shirt, then went through Harry's clothes. They didn't have many clothes for Little Harry, mainly because Harry was just too tall and his shoulders were too broad for any actual clothes, and Harry didn't feel comfortable buying from online shops because he didn't want anyone to think he was a pervert. Louis knew he wasn't, but Harry didn't want 'Adult Baby Ducky Onesie' to show up on their debit card bill. Eventually he just grabbed some cotton pink shorts from Victoria Secret and one of Louis' baggy white shirts for him and walked back.

Harry was laying in the bath again, now drained completely with only white bubbles left surrounding him. He had his palm on his naughty bits and was mindlessly rubbing himself.

"Baby, you're so silly. If you're tingly down there just let daddy fix it." Louis said. Normally he would scold Harry but he figured the boy had enough trauma today.

Harry blushed and stood up, only slightly taller than Louis when he slouched. He stood with his arms to the side as Louis took the towel and patted his boy down, making sure to dry his bum really well so he wouldn't get rash burns, and tossing the towel to the side as he dragged Harry to the bedroom.

"Lay down on the bed, on your back. I want you to spread your legs nice and wide for daddy, and don't move." Louis warned, going down the hall to the pile of toys on the floor and grabbing his rainbow bear before going back to him to see him exactly as told. Good.

Louis placed the bear into his arms and Harry eagerly hugged it to his chest and let out a small moan of anticipation while Louis grabbed the line before settling between his legs. 

"Such a pretty baby. Remember your rainbow colors yeah? Red and yellow and green. Repeat them for me, and tell me your rules." He paused. "And age."

Louis used to feel too uncomfortable to have sex with him in little space, but eventually after finding Harry humping his stuffed bear one too many times he gave in. Now, it was easy.

"Red and yellow and green!" Harry cheered proudly. "And rules are no touching my peepee! And no lying about my colours!" 

"And age?"

Harry hesitated, thinking about it. Normally he had his age at the top of his head, easily saying whatever he felt, but he knew if he was too young Louis wouldn't make him cum.

"I'm not a baby." He finally decides and Louis looked at him for a few moments before nodding.

He poured some lube on his hands and gently massaged at Harry's ' thighs as he tried to figure out what he wanted to do. Since it was nap time he knew he could fuck him then let the boy rest, or he could just jerk him off and let the boy play for a bit afterwards.

"I'm going to touch your hole. Green?" Harry nodded eagerly. "Green."

Louis poured more lube onto his fingers- it was pink and smelled like strawberries- and rubbed his hands along his thighs for just s moment longer before taking the pad of his thumb and rubbing it along his hole. The boy was stretched from a coupes days ago, so Louis knew he wouldn't have to be too careful but he definitely wanted to go slow.

"Green." Harry whined, hoping that would get Louis to go faster but all it did was receive a chuckle from him.

He massaged at his hole with his thumb for a few more moments before switching to his pointer finger, slowly sliding it into him for a moment before pulling it out. Louis loved the way his dark pink hole puckered around the finger, and Louis could spend hours just watching it but he knew Harry would be a whimpering mess the entire time so eventually he gave in to the boy's silent pleas and slid another finger in and stretched him easily, taking his time so he wouldn't hurt him.

"I want your peepee- I- cock. Want cock." Harry begged, whining and arching his back a bit. Louis couldn't help it when he reached down with his free hand and dug his nails into Harry's thigh as a warning to watch his language.

He pulled his fingers out and waited for Harry to hand him a condom before sliding it on. "Tell the bear to cover his eyes." Louis warned as he poured some more lubrication onto his hand and jerked himself off a few times to make sure he was properly wet.

"Daddy." Harry spread his legs even more and waited for Louis to settle between them before linking his ankles together and pulling him close as Louis thrusted in.

"Baby, so pretty for me. So soft and ahh-" Louis couldn't help it, he grunted a bit into the boys neck as he fucked his hole.

Harry's hands kept going from squeezing his bear to digging into louis' back. Louis had gotten so good at this over the years, learning just the right pace and angle to make all of Harry's nerves go on edge. Harry just laid back and made sure to put on just a little show for Louis, moaning a bit louder and biting his lip like Lou liked.

It wasn't long until Louis came inside the condom, but Louis didn't stop. He reached down and took the bear from him, which caused Harry to scream 'red' and Louis had to pause for a moment.

"Need him!" 

"Harry. I'm just going to let him help daddy."

"Yellow."

"Bear wants to grow big like daddy, so I have to teach him how to make my baby feel good." Louis tried, just making something up so he could get the bear out of the way.

Harry softly mumbled green and passed the rainbow bear over, Louis setting it on the dresser before pinning Harry's hands underneath him. That got Harry relaxed and eager again, pliant as always.

"Such a good baby. Going to cum all over daddy's hands, and then my baby is going to take a nap. I'll even give my baby a reward, yeah? For being such a good-" Louis reached down to wrap his hand around Harry's cock before continueing. "Good, baby. Now show me and your bear how good of a boy you-"

It didn't take more than a few strokes before Harry came all over louis' hands, the older boy rubbing the white liquid off onto the blanket. 

Louis slowly pulled out and made sure Harry hadn't gone too little and then handed him the bear while he rushed to the kitchen to get all the things he knew Harry needed after the sex and for his nap.

Diaper, baby wipes, rash cream, a warm bottle of chocolate milk made with soy milk, and then the surprise.

Louis walked to the bedroom and saw Harry exactly as left, except the bear was covering his naughty bits and the older boy just chuckled, mumbling 'good bear'.

He wiped the boy's bum and now-soft cock with the wet wipe, and then used some rash cream on his thighs. The boy's skin had gotten a little red from his accident earlier and Louis didn't want it to get worse, so he pulled the diaper on and sealed the moisture in. He then dressed him in the pyjamas from earlier and laid down, bottle and surprise on the bedside table while he pulled Harry onto his lap in a feeding position.

"Close your eyes and drink up, baby. I'll cuddle you while you rest." Louis promised and slipped the nipple of the bottle into Harry's mouth, who just went with it.

Once the bottle was gone and Harry was half asleep, Louis laid down with him on his chest. He quietly opened the new packaging and pulled out the shiny pink plastic, wasting no time slipping the new pacifier into his mouth.

"Night baby boy. Night rainbow bear."


End file.
